Asura Sea
The Final Trial’s location was deep in the inner Asura Road. This was a boundless sea called the Asura Sea. The Asura Sea was connected to all large bodies of water within the Asura Road and was home to countless deep sea folk and mythical creatures. It was incomparably large, unfathomably deep. The Asura Sea was limitless and fathomless. Even if a massive planet like the Sky Spill Planet were to sink into the Asura Sea, it would be completely submerged! In such a deep sea, the pressure at the seabed was unimaginable! By any common reasoning there was no seabed that could withstand such tremendous pressure. The reason the Asura Sea could still exist was because of the power of the Asura Laws. At those terrifying depths, innumerable horrifying sea beasts were bred. Among them were many sea beasts equivalent to an Empyrean in strength. In the rumors it was said that deep in the Asura Sea, there were one or two True Divinity level super sea beasts that had been bred. They were the king of all sea beasts! Because of these stories, very few people dared to enter the Asura Sea. The only exception was if… the final trial was beginning.Chapter 1960 – Reentering the Asura Road From time to time there would be high level martial artists flying across the sea. Sometimes there would be giant troops appearing and disappearing. All of this was because the final trial’s mystic realm was located atop the Asura Sea. Final Trial On this day, the usually lonely Asura Sea began to greet many guests. Many influences gathered at the Asura Sea. On the surface of the Asura Sea, many great figures spread out viewing platforms that floated above sea level. Many martial artists rushed here from all over the Asura Road, gathering to bear witness to such a grand occasion of the Asura Road. But at this time, a raging storm was set off in the Asura Sea. A vast and boundless aura appeared from nowhere. Violent fluctuations of energy rose up from all over and dreadful waves shot into the air! In the skies, dark clouds gathered, as dark and dense as liquid ink. Faintly, azure dragons seemed to rush between these clouds. These weren’t real dragons, but were horrifying energy flows that had gained spirituality. Billowing thunder followed. The deafening thunderclaps seemed as if they could break apart the heavens. The opening of the Final Trial had started. A giant crack appeared in the void. A surface appeared like a pitch black pool with endless arcs of lightning glistening within. The crack rapidly expanded, drowning away the world and the sea. Countless runes of the Great Dao appeared, carrying a vast power of chaos that gushed outwards. This terrifying strength tugged at everyone’s blood vitality and divine soul, making it impossible to approach this fissure of space and time. Legend In the broad Asura Sea, waves crashed up in smoky clouds, limitless and without end. Some people had once tried to find the end of the Asura Sea, but even if they rode top quality spirit ships and sped to the depths of the Asura Sea, they still weren’t able to find its limits. As for trying to use great void shifts to traverse long distances, this sort of travel would cause one to be easily lost in the chaotic fluctuations of space and time, unable to find the exit afterwards. It was like the Asura Sea itself represented the end of the Asura Road world. And this end blurred in with the chaotic power of space. The space here was perilous and filled with cruel dangers; there was no one able to truly arrive at its end. Not only was the Asura Sea infinitely broad, it was also unfathomably deep. Even a star could be submerged within its great waters. Beneath the surface, ancient sea beasts lived, approaching colossal, incomprehensibly large sizes. Among these sea beasts, there were even many God Beast level existences. Although it was said that there were many buried treasures hidden in the Asura Sea, because the water was too deep and there were too many dangers, it was nearly impossible to find them; one would only find life-threatening emergencies. Thus, very few people came to the Asura Sea. Only when the Final Trial was opening did anyone really come here. References Category:Asura Road